Brikoru's Revenge
by KaterinaBeloved
Summary: Ash and his friends encounter the evil Brikoru and agree to a battle. Ash wins and Brikoru threatens to get his revenge. What will his revenge be? Chapter now up! Sorry ppls. I literally have no excuse and my updating habits are ridiculously bad... Sorry!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 of my first story! Well its summer vacation so I have nothing else to do. Read on!

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon. (Boring? I know but the story will be much better)

Prologue: Ash was having a battle with newly found villainous team called the Runovers. Now he defeated all the "grunts" and was battling with the very strong leader Brikoru. (A/N weird name I know) The rest is in the Prologue.

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt when I say now," Ash yelled to his little rat – like friend.

"Now!" Ash nearly screamed.

"Chuuuuu!!!!!" Pikachu said while throwing a thunderbolt to Brikoru and his pokemon sending them to the ground.

Meanwhile Misty and Brock became relieved that Ash had won the battle, but Brikoru wasn't about to give up.

" You may have beat me now but you just got lucky! I'll come back for you if I have to hunt you down and kill you!" Brikoru grunted and called for help on his walkie – talkie.

" Yeah sure" Ash said, as he began his walk home with his friends, " You keep thinking that"

" Ash" Misty said concerned when they left, " Don't you ever worry, you know, if they find you?"

" Nah" Ash said carelessly, " We beat them lets be happy!"

" You know what? I think you're actually right for a change." Misty said while trying to hold down giggles.

A/N: Hope you liked it! R & R!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon. ( I don't feel like talking today sorry but still review!)

Chapter 1

Ash, Misty, and Brock round the corner, only to find the intersection where they must split up and go home.

After all the goodbyes and the hugs and the promises to see each other soon they left each other and went their separate ways.

Misty's thoughts

_Hmm . . . I'm __gonna__miss__ Ash and Brock. I'm still worried about Ash though, I mean he is traveling all alone who knows what could happen. After what __Brikoru__ said you can't really trust anyone. Hmm . . . I'm hungry. __Lets__ see what's in my pack. Oh no! This is the lunch I packed to give to Ash! I hope he isn't far. _

Brocks thoughts

_Misty forgot to give Ash the lunch I made! I hope she remembered. Oh well can't do anything now that I'm almost home. . ._

Ash's thoughts

_Wow, I forgot I was really hungry and tired. It's __kinda__ hard walking around with a 20 pound Pikachu on your shoulder. Misty had to get me thinking about __Brikoru__. It's __kinda__ freaky knowing you're being followed. Shit! All my __pokemon__ are at the __pokemon__ center except for Pikachu and even he is weak from traveling. Great! Almost home! __Cant__ wait to __sm__-_

Something caught onto Ash's ankle and flew him around onto his back.

"Huh?" was all Ash could say since he was still on the state of shock.

A hardily laughing Brikoru came in with all black and rubber clothing saying, "I told you I'd come back and in perfect timing too."

The men also in rubber clothing took Pikachu off the ground and were about to tie him to a nearby tree. Another man gave Ash a shot making him fall asleep.

A/N: Ha! Ha! Ha! My own story leaving me on the edge of my seat!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Sorry I was making the chapters so short I'll try make this one longer.

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon (but I DO own Brikoru).

Chapter 2

" Now I finally got him" Brikoru triumphantly said to his grunts " Now I can do anything I want to, but I really don't know what to do with this Pikachu"

" Whats worthless to you is gold for us!" said an unsuspecting voice from behind " We'll take that Pikachu of your hands for free" (You know who)

" Yeah, sure whatever I just wanted the boy" Brikoru said as he began to pick up sleeping Ash and put him in the trunk.

Ash mumbled something about cheese and crackers when Misty walked in.

" Here Ash I for-" Misty paused suddenly seeing Ash's condition and men behind it.

_I knew this would happen! Sometimes he's just so careless._

" Team Rocket! Brikoru!" Misty yelled trying not to look desperate but was hoping some one heard her.

"Yes, yes you got it about right" Brikoru said while forming an evil grin on his face.

_Where are my __pokemon__ when I need them? Dang their at the __pokemon__ center! _

The grunts gave her a shot and left her there on the side of the road to soon wake up with no hope of finding Ash or Pikachu.

Later . . .

Ash finally woke up in a dark room in the headquarters.

" Huh? Where am I?" Ash questioned even though nobody was there to give him an answer until . . .

Brikoru walks in with the same evil grin on his face as before except wider now that he was awake.

" Why'd you kidnap me now?" Ash question harshly

"Don't be naughty or you may never find your self out of this cage" Brikoru said slyly "Besides, I just had to keep my promise".

"Was there really any point to that? I mean what are going to do now?" Ash asked fearfully. He remembered him saying he would catch him and kill him, he never knew it would be so soon.

" I bet you remember what I said to you back at the fields and that's exactly whats going to take place. Oh yes, I forgot to tell you, we found your friend we were going to leave her but why not take her too." Brikoru said very proud of his actions.

" You're really gonna kill me?" Ash asked. " and Misty?"

" No, think of it as a fasting. Now if you excuse me, my allies and I are gonna bet on how you are going to die whether it be dehydration or sickness I cant wait to find out." Brikoru said faking and hiding the fact it was a very serious matter.

A/N: See? This chapter was a little bit longer or was it? I don't know. You tell me with your reviews how you liked it. I'll try updating every day.


	4. Chapter 4

I know, the past two chapters besides the prologue have been REALLY short and I swear I'm working on it. So here's chapter 4!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. If I really wanted to I could have stolen it, no wait . . .

Ash's thoughts:

_No way this is happening! I need to get back home. Does he really have Misty? I wish I just listened to her._

He lets a small tear run down his cheek but refuses to let any more.

_Okay, usually my friends are the ones getting caught but now it's my turn. Hmm . . . they must have figured out how unstoppable I am._

He chuckles to himself.

"What are you laughing about?" a guard who was clearly having a bad day semi harshly asked.

"Nothing, besides whats there to laugh about?" Ash replies coolly.

"Look kid, Brikoru is coming in like 5 minutes for a check so wipe the smug off your face before I do it my self!" The guard yells nearly losing his patience if he hasn't already.

Brikoru's P.O.V.

"Bring in my secretary" Brikoru calls in before checking up on Ash.

"She'll be here in a moment" They reply through the speaker.

"Good" Brikoru says to himself obliviously proud of what he had done.

Brikoru's thoughts:

_I wonder how the kids doing. I'm glad I got him because I have a little proposition for him__ that he__ can't refuse. _

" I have the 'girl' here with me" the secretary says smiling.

"Great we just need him to think it's his little friend" Brikoru states semi plainly.

Misty's P.O.V. and thoughts

"Ugh" Misty sighs while getting off the ground trying to remember how she got there. " Oh yeah I remember now and if that's all true then . . ." she trails of knowing she needs to get Brock right away.

She looks up in the sky seeing the Meowth balloon in the distance and decides to help but first goes to the nearby pokemon center to get her and Ash's pokemon, besides she could use his flying types to look for the balloon since already it was off in the distance with Pikachu.

Later at the Pokemon Center.

"Hello Nurse Joy" Misty says while trying to keep her spirits up.

"Hello" she replies "You and your friends came in here earlier to drop off their pokemon too, right?"

"Yes, but they're . . . busy at the moment so I'm picking them up for them, if that's ok with you" Misty says hoping to get his pokemon.

"That should be no problem, here you go." Nurse Joy replies "Have a nice day"

"You too" Misty replies.

Misty runs off to the nearest video phone to call Brock's house.

Brocks P.O.V.

Brock finally reaches home.

"Hello?" Brock call into his home/gym.

No answer until . . .

"SURPRISE!!!" his father mother and al his little brothers and sisters screamed.

"Welcome home son" his father said proudly.

"Hi mom, Hi dad, hey everyone!" Brocks says while sharing hugs and kisses when the video phone started to ring.

"I'll get it" Brock says.

"Hello? Misty? Why are you calling me so soon?" Brock says practically interviewing her.

Misty tells her everything about Ash and Pikachu getting kidnapped by Team Rocket and Brikoru and how she got knocked out and everything.

"I'll be right there" Brock replies without thinking.

"Great, see you soon, I'll meet you in the Viridian City Pokemon Center" Misty says.

"Ok, bye" Brock replies before shutting off the video phone.

"Mom, Dad, sorry I have to leave so soon, my friend needs a little help" Brock says.

"That's ok" his father says. "The important thing is that we spent some time together even if it wasn't a lot"

"Thanks for understanding, bye!!" Brock yells to his family behind him.

"Bye, love you!" his mother and father yelled back.

Ash's P.O.V.

"Hello" Brikoru says putting a wide grin on his face because of what is yet to come.

Ash's stomach growls in reply and Ash blushes a light pink color.

"Yes I understand you are hungry but I have a few more important things to say first." Brikoru says. " First I'd like to say that we have your little friend right here, in fact, shes coming right now."

" Wait a minute" Ash quietly says " THAT'S NOT HER!!"

" I know that's because I left her on the side of the road where we found you." Brikoru states plainly.

It was all making sense.

" I just wanted your attention because the next thing want from you is a deal saying I'll let you go if you join my clan of-

"No way!" Ash replies cutting him off.

"Either way you have to join, if you refuse it now you'll have to face the cconsequences." Brikoru said knowing exactly what he is going to do.

" What are you going to do" Ash asks semi fearful of whats yet to come.

"You are going to have to wait and see for yourself unless you'd like to join now." Brikoru said giving him the rare option of choice to his captive. "If your waiting for you 'friends' to come and save you, you're gonna be waiting a long time because my headquarters are located 100 miles off course in Viridian forest no one will find you because nobody but us lurks this deep in the forest.

" I'll wait and see" Ash replies somewhat fearful of whats yet to come.

"You're making a bad decision" Brikoru said while shaking his head "Men, start up the machine!"

Immediately, everyone including Brikoru ran out of the room leaving Ash to wonder what this machine is gonna do.

What does this strange machine do? Why did everyone run out so quickly? Will Misty and Brock ever meet up and get Pikachu back safely before Team Rocket gives him to the boss?

Find out next chapter! A cliffhanger! It won't be long 'till my next chapter so keep your pants on, lolz I don't know I said that.

7/19/07

Thanks to all these reviewers:

Angel Born of Darkness

Raven the Ravenous

Both of these people gave more than one review. I need 5 new reviews from 5 different people I you want me to continue this story.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay. This is chapter 5 there will be a recap below. Stick with me people.

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon. (What? I'm tired)

Recap:

_Ash is left in a small room with a strange machine. Brock and Misty try to help out but must get Pikachu first._

Chapter 5: (A/N: I'm using script)

Ash: Wow, I wonder what this machine does.

_It must be something bad because all the guys ran out so quickly, wimps. _

Ash chuckles to himself and calms himself down by taking a big breath of the air finding out it was polluted.

Ash: AHHH!!!! GET ME OUT, POISON GAS!!!!!

A voice came in through the loudspeaker sounding much like Brikoru's.

Brikoru: Yes, poison gas. This poison gas will kill you in at least 48 hours, unless you . . .

Ash: Never! How can I join people like you! You kill and destroy and steal! I could never do that!

Brikoru: Did I mention you can also get knocked out from this gas?

Ash had already noticed that the oxygen from the room has been taken away and replaced by the poison gas.

Ash: Can't . . . talk . . . . . now. Need . . . . . . . a – air.

Ash faints from loss of oxygen.

Brikoru: Take him from the room men and bring him to me.

Guard: I thought you wanted to kill him, now you want him?

Brikoru: Don't ask! Just bring him to me now!

Guard: One day I'll get you. ( mumbled under breath )

Later . . .

Misty's P.O.V.

Misty: Hey Brock! Thanks for coming so soon.

Brock: No problem. So, could you fill me in on what happened?

Misty: Sure.

She tells him everything from her last spotting Ash to the Meowth balloon in the sky which wasn't much of course considering she blacked out for most of it.

Brock: Wow, that was quite a story. I'm thinking we need to get Pikachu back first because we'll need him if we want to save Ash.

Misty: Yeah I even have his pokemon because we need flying types to find that balloon.

Brock: Then what are we waiting for?

Misty: Alright, Pigeot come on out!

Pigeot: Pige Pigeot? ( Huh? Wheres Ash?)

Brock: That's who we're looking for. We need you to fly and look for Team Rockets Meowth ballon. Okay?

Pigeot: Pigeot pige pigeot! (Yup anything for my trainer!)

Later . . .

Ash's P.O.V.

Ash wakes up to find himself in an office.

Ash: Huh? Where am I?

Brikoru: Your with me in my office and your new home far away from the headquarters in Viridian Forest though.

Ash: New home?!

Brikoru: On top of Mt. Moon. That way your 'friends' won't be able to find you. You are one strong kid you know. So if the fact that I threatened you doesn't bother you enough maybe this new fact will make you change your mind.

Ash: I can't and I won't change my mind I have a home with a my mom.

Brikoru: You won't have to worry about that, bring Delia in!

Delia: Hello son. I love Brikoru. He is your new father, listen to him or you'll be grounded.

Ash: Mom? No matter, I'll just ru-

Brikoru: Guards, take him to his room where he'll grounded for the next few weeks.

Ash: Mom, you would never approve of this!

Delia: But I do.

Later . . . in Ash's room

Guard: Here you will stay for the next 2 weeks with no food but theres a water fountain over there if your thirsty.

Ash stumbles into room to turn around and see the guard swiftly closing and locking the door behind him.

5 minutes later . . .

Ash yells in through the door.

Ash: How many locks does this door have?

Guard: Enough to keep you out Brikorus way for the next two weeks.

Ash's thoughts

_Brikoru__ is my dad? My mom loves him? I __doesn't__ make sense. I'm his son and I have to listen to him and I'm already so hungry. I miss mom. I miss Pikachu. I miss my friends and my old life. _

Ash lets a few tears run freely down his face knowing that he's stuck here for the next two weeks.

Next morning . . .

A bright light shines in Ash's face causing him to wake up. Ash looks up knowing it can't be the sun making that light because he has no windows. He sees something or someone he thought he'd never see again.

Misty's P.O.V.

The Pigeot flies back with information on a landed Meowth balloon.

Pigeot: Pige Pigeot Pige Pige ! ( I found the balloon! It's landed! Follow me!)

Misty: Yes! I step closer to solving this mystery!

Brock: Yeah! Lets go!

Later at the Meowth's balloon

Misty: Team Rocket! We finally found you!

Brock: Yeah give us back Ash's Pikachu!

Previously Jessie James and Meowth had been talking about what Brikoru thought of them as . . . amateurs. They had just decided to use the 2 twerps to get back at Brikoru.

Background music (as if on cue)

Jessie: We know what you want.

James: We'll give him to you for a price.

Misty: and that is . . .

Jessie: A certain someone has gotten on our bad side today and he is Brikoru.

James: But he is so powerful . . .

Meowth: We can't stop him okay? We sighs need your help to get him back.

Brock: How can we trust you?

Jessie: You should know that you can.

Brock: But I don't.

Meowth: Here's your Pikachu okay? Now will you help us?

James: Yeah, we know you want to go there because he has the twerp.

Jessie: Besides, we have some info you might want.

Brock: Like what? You guys weren't even there.

Misty: Actually Brock . . . they were.

Brock: Then I think that's enough information, lets go!

Now the quartet ( not counting Meowth) sets out on their quest to a. find Ash and save him from Mew knows what, and b. to get Brikoru back.

That's the end of the chapter!

Thanks to all of these reviewers!

Raven the Ravenous

Renaki

Angel Born of Darkness


	6. Chapter 6

Here is the newest chapter to the book! I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.

_We left off with Ash seeing a strange thing in front of him and Misty and Brock agreeing to help Team Rocket if the help __them__ save Ash. _

Ash's P.O.V.

Soon the brighter light fades away leaving a smaller figure for a bewildered Ash to stare at.

Ash: Celebi? What are you doing here?

Celebi: I see your predicament Ash and I want to help you. I see you have already lost hope.

Ash: Don't forget strength I haven't eaten for days. How am I supposed to even battle Brikoru without my pokemon?

Celebi: Pokemon battles aren't always the way to go and even your past can prove my statement correct.

Ash: My past?

Celebi: I will show you.

Suddenly a greenish aura over takes Ash's body and then he disappears in a blink of an eye.

Brikoru's P.O.V.

Brikoru: He's finally out of my way and nothing can even stop me literally, I bet those amateur pokemon thieves couldn't devise a plan as good as this.

Secretary: What are planning to do with the boy after he's off grounding.

Brikoru: I wouldn't expect him to last that long but if he does he might just have to stay an extra week.

Secreatary: So the plan is . . .?

Brikoru: We are going to keep him in that room until Ash Ketchum the wanna be pokemon master is nothing more and nothing less than dead.

Delia snaps out of hypnosis at the mention of son being killed.

Delia: No your not!

Brikoru: Something wrong my wife?

Suddenly everything was re-entering into her mind, everything she had done, said, even heard during hypnosis. She remembered why she was here and all of the evil plans Brikoru had and she had to play along if she had any hopes of finding her son.

Delia: Uh, nothing sweetie.

She gave a fake smile to show everything was okay, he totally bought it.

Brikoru: Okay then I will resume my planning, lets begin . . .

Misty and Brock's P.O.V.

Misty: Aww, Pikachu it's great to have you back!

Pikachu: Pika Pi. (Yeah, I guess.)

Brock seeing everything going on gave Pikachu a reassuring smile.

Brock: Everything is going to be okay Pikachu, we'll find Ash.

Jessie and James were just talking amongst themselves and heard Misty and Brock talking.

Jessie: If you ever wanna get the twerp back then you'll need to plan.

Meowth: Yeah.

Misty: Okay but first things first, if YOU ever wanna stay in our group you have to stop calling us twerps.

James: Fine, _Misty. _

Brock: Alright, let's start . . .

Brikoru's P.O.V.

Brikoru: . . . Operation PokeMaster Meltdown.

Misty and Brock's P.O.V.

Brock . . . Operation Breakdown Brikoru.

Ash's P.O.V.

They came across a battlefield with a mew on one side and a mewtwo on the other side, they were ready to each throw their most powerful attacks. When a younger Ash Ketchum came and threw himself in the way of the attack and was turned to stone for a brief moment until all of the pokemon's love for him brought him back to life.

Celebi: You see Ash? You don't need pokemon to fight your battles for you. All you need is strategy. I know it may sound weird but sometimes you need to lose some battles in order to win others.

Ash: Umm, okay I'll keep that in mind.

Celebi: Now you have learned what I came to teach you, I must go.

Suddenly in the blink of an eye Celebi disappeared and a familiar greenish aura took over Ash's body again.

Brikoru's P.O.V.

Brikoru: Bring him here.

Guard: I thought you didn't want him to leave.

Brikoru: Do what I say!

Guard: Jeez make up your mind.

Brikoru: What did you say?

Guard: Nothing.

Brikoru's thoughts:

_Hmm . . . he never back __sashed__ me ever, __whats__ gotten into him. _

Gurad's thoughts:

_Wow, that was close! Can't wait till I get out of this disguise, he is so __gonna__ get it! Maybe I should tell the kid now, __ohhh__ I don't know. _

Ash's P.O.V.

Ash gets up suddenly when he hears another series of locks being mingled with.

_I hope __it's__ Misty and Brock! _

The door opened revealing a severly frustrated guard.

Ash: Oh, It's just you.

Guard: Who were you expecting the tooth fairy? Whats wrong with just me huh?

Ash: N-nothing.

Guard: Ohh, I don't have time for this, Brikoru called you down.

Ash: It's only been a couple of days, I thought-

Guard: Just, go. (trying to conceal his anger)

Brikoru's P.O.V.

Brikoru: With this banquet I have set up he is sure to give in.

Delia's thoughts:

_I hope he doesn't give in, stay safe __hun_

Misty's and Brock's P.O.V.

Misty: Hey Pikachu, try and pick up scent. Sorry, we don't have anything specific foor you to sniff for.

Pikachu: Pi. (Ok)

Jessie: What are gonna do when we find that Brikoru guy?

James: I say we kick him where it hurts.

Jessie: I'd rather try it out on a certain someone first!

James: Who?

Jessie: Oh you idiot!

Misty: Ooh!! Both of you shut up you'll do what me and Brock tell you to.

Meowth: Why would we do dat?!

Misty and Brock both raised eyebrows at them.

Brock: Because . . . . how do I put this to you guys delicately-

Misty: Because you guys basically suck at _everything. _

James: Oh now that's just rude.

Misty: We really should be planning now.

Jessie: Well then get to it ya bum!

Brock: Uh-oh.

Before they knew it Misty's handy dandy (notebook) mallet came and hit them leaving them with two large bumps on their heads.

Misty: That'll shut them up for a while.

Brock: And possibly put them in a coma. (he muttered under his breath)

Misty threatened Brock with her mallet.

Brock: but, it was probably for the best! (he added hastily)

Misty: You bet it was.

Pikachu returns with something to say.

Pikachu: Pika Pi Pikachu! (I found some thing)

Misty and Brock: Whad'ya find?

Pikachu: Ka chu! (follow!)

OOOXXXOOO

Well, that's the end of chapter six, sorry it took so long. I'll try and update more I just wanted to make sure that I wouldn't get any more reviewers for that last chapter. I'll say I need 7 more reviews from 7 different people so I can write chapter 7, com'n people I _need _motivation to continue this story. Oh yeah, the number just keeps on growin'. Anyways thanks to the reviewers for reviewing and they are:

Pokefreak 900

Angel Born of Darkness

Renaki

Raven the Ravenous

I could have sworn skatoula reviewed for my story too but when I checked my review list his/her name wasn't there so I guess I was just seeing things. Alright, all for now!


	7. Chapter 7

Yeah I have decided to let you guys review whether you want to or not and also even if I don't get any reviews that's okay, cuz I'm here to spill my mind and that's what I'm gonna do. I still want to thank all the people who have reviewed for my story and it means a lot. I added a little humor last chapter cuz who likes tragedy? I noticed more people read humor stories so okay.

Ash's P.O.V.

Ash's thoughts:

_What's the big idea? First he tells me to stay in my room then he tells me to come. He has- FOOD!!!!!!!!!!! _

Ash runs over to the banquet table about to eat half a turkey in one bite when Brikoru's other guards stop him.

Brikoru's thoughts:

_Pig._

Brikoru: Ahem.

Ash is still attempting to get to the food.

Brikoru: Ahem. (a little louder)

Ash still attempting to get to food despite Brikoru's attempts to get his attention.

Brikoru: AHEM!!!!!

Ash suddenly stops.

Ash: You know, you should really get something for that cough.

Brikoru: IT'S NOT A COUGH!!!

Ash: Oh ( he says sheepishly)

Brikoru: You want this food?

Ash: Yeah.

Brikoru: Join us.

_I really want the food but then I'm __gonna__ have to join him. It can't be that bad it only and evil__- What__ am I thinking!!! _

Ash: No!!

Brikoru: How about this way, join us or die.

Ash: I could get myself killed 20 times and I still wouldn't join you!

Brikoru: Ok then. (he notions for one of his guards to do his back up plan)

The guard goes to Delia and points a knife at her neck.

Brikoru: Join us or watch your last living family member die. If shes gone nobody will be there to take care of you, you'll be all alone.

Ash: Th- That's not true. ( his eyes begin to water )

Brikoru: Oh but it is. (smirking) We both know it's true.

Ash: I-I still have Aunt B-bethel a-and Uncle G-greg. (holding back his tears)

Delia watching this is coming to tears of her realization why he never wanted to stay there while she went on tour with new albums with her now dead boyfriend.

Brikoru: Don't forget you _loving _cousin Gary. (he adds sarcastically) They never liked you, you were they're-

Ash: Don't you dare say anything!!!

Misty and Brock's P.O.V.

They followed Pikachu to an empty building which looked like headquarters.

Misty: This must be it!

Brock: Yeah, I think so.

Jessie: Why isn't the Team Rocket Headquarters this fancy?

James: Don't know.

Meowth: While we're here lets take some notice of things.

Jessie and James shrug their shoulders.

Misty: Hey look at this! It's a letter from . . .

Brock: From who?

Misty: Mysterious Giver.

Jessie: Well lets see whats inside.

(A/N: letter in italics)

_ Dear Reader,_

_My name will be left unknown. I know why you're here and who__ you are looking for. __Brikoru__ has left with his captive to Mt. Moon and by the time you are reading this I will probably already be there as well. Don't come and look for me I will reveal myself when the time is right. If you go out back my __Alakazam__ will be awaiting your arrival and is ready to teleport you to the exact location of __Brikoru__ and his captive. __Come prepared. _

Misty: Come prepared for what?

Jessie: Come prepared for trouble!

James: And make it dou-

Misty: Put a freakin' sock in it will you?!

Brock, Meowth, and Pikachu sweatdrop.

Awkward silence.

Meowth: So . . . .

Brock: Why don't we go to the back where the alakazam is.

Pikachu: Pi Pikachu! (Yeah, like now!)

Misty, Jessie, and James: Right. (nodding)

Alakazam: kazam?

Misty: We're here to teleport.

Alakazam: zam.

A blue light over takes there bodies and suddenly they disappear.

Ash's P.O.V.

Brikoru: What? Afraid of your mommy hearing the truth? (mockingly)

Ash: N-no. I-It's just t-th-

Suddenly 4 humans and 3 pokemon appear in the room.

Ash takes in a deep air of breath of air.

Ash: Misty? Brock? Team Rocket?! (His eyes glance over at his little furry friend)

Ash: PIKACHU!!!!! Buddy I missed you so much!!!

Brikoru: I'm sure you did.

Ash: (Ash turns back to glare at his enemy and then goes back to his friends) How did you guys get here?! (disbeleif) ( I don't care if it's spelled wrong)

Jessie and James: This kind alakazam of course!!! (smiling weirdly)

Alakazam: kazam! kazam! (thankyou! Thankyou!)

Misty: Team Rocket! Don't get any ideas!

Jessie: O-Of course n-not! (sheepishly)

Ash: (sweatdrops) still up to your old games I see.

James: They're not old! They're hip, new, and _groovy._

Meowth: Don't EVER say that AGAIN or I can and I WILL disown you as a team member.

James: You already do.

Meowth: Oi.

Brikoru: Hey Ash, my _son._

Misty, Brock, Jessie, James, Meowth: SON?!!

Pikachu: CHU?!!

Ash: I'm ot your son and you know it!

Brikoru: Ha, your just a ki-

Guard: Because he is my son.

Everyone including Ash and Brikoru turned around to see the guard reveal himself to be . . .

Ash, Misty, Brock, Meowth, Jessie, James, Brikoru, Delia: GIOVANNI!!!??!

Brikoru: Erg, I knew something was wrong with you, besides since when did I have a door guard?

Everyone fell anmie style.

Ash: You don't keep track of your own employees.

Brikoru: Silence! Guards take hold of Giovanni.

Giovanni let them hold him because he had something else held up his sleeves.

Brikoru: Ash, catch!

Ash caught it but realized what it was and almost immediately threw it on the ground, but it was too late the flower had already opened. Yes, it was a time flower that was about to reveal his horrible past to his friends and enemies a like and there was nothing he could do about it.

Ash; Oh, you tricked me!

Brikoru: Does it matter?

(A/N: time flower memories are written in italics)

Ash is 6 years old. So is Gary.

_Ash: Mommy? Why do you have to go? _

_Delia: I need __to follow__ my dream and become a singer with my boy- I mean your father. _

_Ash: Are you coming back? _

_Delia: Of course Ashy. I will be rich and I'll you to my mansion and you'll have lots of friends too. _

_Ash: (brightens up) Okay! __Promise?_

_Delia: Promise. _

_Ash: Pinky __swear_

_Delia: Yes, (sighs) __pinky swear_

_Ash: I'm __gonna__ miss you mommy. _

_Delia: (heading for car) I'm __gonna__ miss you to. _

_Delia: (in car) I love you! _

_Ash: __(watches mom drive away) I love you too. (__whispers_

_Gary: Oh Ashy! Is that what your mom calls you? __Ashy?__ Well I'm __gonna__ call you Ashy-boy. Wait 'till the kids at school hear this! _

_Ash: I'm going to school? _

_Gary: Uh, yeah where'd __ya__ think you were going heaven? _

_Ash: What's heaven? _

_Gary: stupid kid. _

_Aunt Bethel: Come in Gary! It's getting chilly out and you don't want a cold. _

_Gary: Okay Mommy! _

_Ash: Mommy . . . (tears begin running down his face) I miss you mommy. _

_Uncle Greg: Geez, all that kid does __I__ cry. _

_Aunt Bethel: Why don't you call him in? _

_Uncle Greg: Sure. _

_Uncle Greg: Get in here you big lump of skin and tears! _

_Ash: I'll be there in a sec. _

_Uncle Greg: GET YOUR LAZY BUTT OVER HERE NOW!!!! _

_Gary: (snickering) _

_Ash: Yes, sir. _

_Aunt Bethel: __Here.__( Hands__ him a half filled bowl of cereal with warm milk) _

_Ash: That's it? _

_Uncle Greg: Be thankful for anything! _

_Ash looks around to see everyone eating corn, spaghetti, stake and all that good stuff and they threw away the leftovers too. _

_Ash: But how come I only get this? _

_Uncle Greg: Fine, you want the truth you asked for it. You are __nothing,__ you will amount to nothing you will never be anything. I don't think my dad should even waste giving you a __pokemon__ when your 10. _

_Ash: Yes I will! In fact I'm __gonna__ be the best trainer ever! I'm __gonna__ be the __Pokemon__ Master! _

_Uncle Greg: __Hm__, I'd like to see you try! _

_Ash: I will! (Slams fist onto bowl of cereal accidentally and it land on Aunt Bethel's dress.) Oops. (Sheepishly) _

_Aunt Bethel: Oh My LORD!!!!__ GO UPSTAIRS TO YOU ROOM NOW! _

_Ash: But I never __fi__- _

_Aunt Bethel: NOW!!! _

_Ash: But, But . . ._

_Uncle Greg: I'll take care of him. (__lifts__ Ash up onto his shoulder, like cargo and takes him to his room and locks him there. _

_Ash slowly curls up under the blankets and __crys_

_Ash: I'll be a master! I'll show him. I'll beat Gary and be the best one day, one day . . __ slowly he drifts off to sleep dreaming of him _turning_ 20 become a trainer and getting his first __pokemon__. He never wanted to wake up. _

Time flower closes.

Misty: Ash . . .( in tears)

Delia: I don't , I don't know what to say. ( Also in tears)

To be continued . . .

OOOXXXOOO

Sorry I takes a long time to write the story and all with school and everything it's hard. Personally I like reading fanfics better than writing them. It helps me a lot though when I'm writing school papers. Anyways thanks to these reviewers:

Raven the Ravenous

Angel Born of Darkness

Pokefreak900

Keep reviewing! Bye!

9/28/07


	8. Chapter 8

Alright! I have to admit that last chappy was _very _touching. I admit to dropping a tear or two while re-reading. I also admit to cracking up like crazy at the funny parts. Anywayz! I've been pretty busy lately so yeah.

Disclaimer: . . . . . . . . WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK!?!?

Me: Sigh I don't own the disclaimer either IF your wondering.

Chapter 8:

Brikoru: (sarcastic) touching wan't it?

Ash: Shut , . . . .up.

Brikoru: You wouldn't want your mom to end up dead right? I wouldn't say the harsh things just yet.

Ash grits his teeth in deep thought and in anger, mostly anger.

Everyone else just stands there open mouthed, no one daring to say a word.

Brikoru: It's a shame to think that either way your mom your friends and you get killed just because you didn't want to join me.

Ash's face turns red from anger and fear.

Brock: Ash? You okay buddy?

Misty: Ash? I'm worried. You're turning redder than Brock when he sees a pretty girl.

Brikoru: I'm kind though, I'll give you 1 last chance to join me. Yes or No?

Ash's teeth gritted even more.

Ash: No.

Brikoru: Let's make this intresting, I'll kill her myself. (motions for guards to handover a struggling Delia)

Brikoru is slowly injecting the knife into her neck so carefully so that Ash can see a few blood drops from Delia's neck.

Ash just couldn't take it. Everyone watched in horror as Ash jump through the air and grabs the knife out of Brikoru's hands. Brikoru of course being the man ends up flipping Ash onto his back reclaiming the knife or dagger (who care what it is) holding it right above Ash.

Giovanni sees the look on Ash's face and decided to help out signaling to Brock James though to make sure they were in on it. Giovanni kicked both the guards where it hurt and took off.

Giovannis thoughts

_Ugh, I need to help the guy. I don't even know why I'm doing this . . ._

Giovanni: Houndoom Go! Do what we practiced!

Jessie: James? What did they pracice?

James: I don't have a clue.

Houndoom runs in seeing the situation doesn't exactly know what they practiced so he does the unspeakable. He runs and jumps and bites Brikoru in that certain place that causes great pain.

By now though the knife had already started making it's way through Ash's face. Brikoru keels over and cries out in pain and starts swearing like the mad man he is, yelling to call in the extra guards, even from other stations.

Misty takes one look at Ash and Delia both on the floor horrified as she sees more guards come in through the double doors ready and armed to kill.

Misty: Corsola! Watergun!

Brikoru motions for a guard to send out a pokemon after it hit.

Guard: You want a pokemon battle? You got it.

This guard had black messy hair, looked like Ash except he lost half his hair and had a dark complextion comparing to Ash's.

Guard: Go Regirock!

Misty: Smart choice . . . NOT!!!

Guard: What's wrong?

Misty: Read the name it says it all!

Guard: (smirks) thats not all there is to a pokemon battle!

Guard: Regirock! Earthquake!

The Earthquake shook things up a bit and left an injured corsola.

Guard: That was easy! Hey! Where'd your ego go? Ha Ha! Give me your best shot!

Misty: I wouldn't send Corsola out if I didn't think she could do it!

Misty: Corsola use recover and swift!

Guard: Hm. Regirock! Stand your ground! Use rock tomb!

Corsola gets hit by rock tomb but isn't affected much.

Misty: Corsola great job! Lets keep going! . . . .

Brocks P.O.V.

Brock: Team Rocket aren't you gonna do something?

Meowth: Nah. We'd lose big time.

Brock: Well, I guess thats true.

Jessie: Hey you twerp! You're supposed to back us up.

Brock: Not exactly something I do for my sworn enemies. (winking)

Guard: Hey, you! (pointing at Brock) Battle now!

Brock: Sure it's always nice to have a battle now and then!

Guard: This isn't a game.

Brock: I know. Go! Foretress!

Guard: Go! Charmeleon!

Guard: Charmeleon! Fire spin!

Brock: Forestress! Protect, then use rapid spin!

The protect blocked away most of the damage but foretress gets hit a little. The rapid spin caused a good amount of damage though.

Guard: Charmeleon! Get up!

Charmeleon did so.

Guard: this isn't over yet.

OOOXXXOOOXXXOOOXXXOOO

Ash's POV

Ash: Mom! Mom! You okay? (Ash says while gently shaking his mom awake)

Delia: Yes Ash, I'm just fi- Oh Ashy!! Look at you face!

Ash: What's wrong with my face?

Delia: You're cut and bleeding! I need to take care of that right now.

Ash: Uh . . . mom. That's okay! I'm just fine.

Delia: No your not! I'm taking you straight to the bathroom to clean up your sores right now!

Ash sweatdrops as he is dragged away to the nearest bathroom.

OOOXXXOOOXXXOOOXXXOOO

Ash watches as his mom makes him sit down on the\closed toilet seat seat and starts going through the cabnet, I'm just fine

Ash: Mom, you really don't have to do this.

Delia: I know, but I'm your mom right? Now turn your face so I can see you cheek.

Ash: Uhh . . . okay.

While Delia is busy cleaning Ash's face foot steps are heard nearing the bathroom. It wasn't an importance to Delia until . . . .

Brikoru: Oh . . . damn you houndoom, DAMN YOU!!!

Ash: Brikoru?

Ash and Delia are sweatdropping.

Brikoru: YOU!! GUARDS!

Suddenly at least 15 Guards armed with some sorts of machine guns run into the bathroom.

Ash and Delia stand close in fear of what will happen.

OOOXXXOOOXXXOOOXXXOOO

Back to Misty's Battle

Misty: Spike Cannon!

RegiRock get hit by spike cannon and gets some damage.

Guard: Ugh. . . Regirock! Earthquake again!

Misty: Watergun!

Both pokemon were strongly effected by the attack regirock and corsola were both down for the count.

Guard:Looks like both are pokemon are out and it's a draw. (smugly said)

Misty: I wouldn't think so. Corsola! Recover!

Guard: Erg . . . your free to go.

Misty: YEAH! Corsola we won and it's all because of you!

OOOXXXOOOXXXOOOXXXOOO

Back to Brock's Battle

Guard: Charmeleon Fire blast!

Brock: Foretress! Rpid spin into the firespin!

Foretress did so and cause of that was a slightly burned Foretress but a nearly K.Oed Charmeleon.

Brock: Let's finish this off with, self destruct!

Charmelon was down and out, and the guard surrendered.

Guard: You're free to go.

Brock: Alright! Did you hear that foretress?

Foretress used another self destruct attack on Brock happily.

Brock: cough cough I guess you did. cough cough

OOOXXXOOOXXXOOOXXXOOO

That is my long awaited chapter 8! I'd like to thank these reviewers!

Raven the Ravenous

Angel Born of Darkness

Renaki

pokefreak900

CrystalMask

swack16


	9. Chapter 9

Finally! The next chapter is here! I'm relieved but I gotta finish the story before school starts...or else. o.O

And I feel bad because I haven't been doing the disclaimer lately...so I don't own pokemon...yeah...

(6/24/08)

* * *

"Misty!" Brock calls from one side of the large arena.

"Brock where's Ash?" Misty turns and jogs toward her friend.

"I don't know…" Brock then turns downcast. "The worst part is, we don't know where Brikoru is either. I mean, look at this place there aren't any guards nearby or nothing, just Team Rocket…"

Pikachu walks over to Misty and nuzzles his head against her ankles. "Pika pi…" Misty bends down to pick him up. "We'll find Ash, don't worry Pikachu." Misty then turns to face Team Rocket. "Are you coming?"

"Us?" James asks pointing to himself.

"Yeah…" Brock says. "I mean, I guess it would be kind of helpful to have you guys around..."

"Yeah!" Meowth throws his paw up in the air.

"Team Rocket's joined the good guys!" Team Rocket does their victory pose and follow Brock and Misty towards the exit.

Later…

The hallways Misty, Brock and Team Rocket are entering through the halls and they come across some what of a "fork in the road".

"Okay, there are four trainers so…." Brock waits for Misty to give her direction.

"Right. So, me and Jessie will go right and Brock, James and, Meowth will go left." Misty commands. They each proceed cautiously down their respective hallways.

* * *

"Put the machinery down young man! Those aren't safe and you know they're not toys!" Delia screams in a motherly tone.

"Mom…" Ash looks at his mother uncertainly.

"Listen up! I've had it trying to compromise every little thing with you so be quiet! We use them as I please." Brikoru speaks under the influence of a crotch kick.

From the corner of Brikoru's eyes he notices movement within the halls. "Attention!"

"Sir!"

"Go out and patrol halls! 6 right! 6 left! 2, stay!" Brikoru commands.

"Yes sir!"

"Move out!" Brikoru turns back to Ash and his mother with a grin of pure satisfaction when he pulls out a pokeball from inside his jacket.

* * *

"It's dark in here…" James whispers spooked.

"It's also scary…" Meowth whispers in reply.

"Does it really matter?" Brock asks annoyed.

"Yes!" James and Meowth shout simultaneously.

"Yes…yes….yes...yes……" echoes of their shout could be heard getting fainter each time.

"Eh…" Meowth mangages. "I'm getting really creeped out."

"Did you…did you hear that?" James asks softly.

"Hear what?" Brock asks confused.

"Footsteps…I heard it too." Meowth agrees trembling.

"They're getting closer…I can feel it…" James pauses in between to listen to where they are coming from.

"Uh huh…" Brock begins to catch their vibe. "But let's keep going anyway. As long as we stick toge – that's a little too close for comfort guys…"

"Look…" Meowth whispers. Pointing in the direction of the incoming footsteps.

"Stay or go?" James asks getting sheepish.

"I say go!" Brock yells and takes off faster than you can say "I'm giving Santa a Pikachu this Christmas".

"Hey! Did the twerp just ditch us?" Meowth questions.

"I think he did!" James replies thinking. He hears the constant footsteps again and he and Meowth flee faster than the wind.

"Go! Go! Go!" James yells at Meowth.

"Hey! I'm not the slowpoke here!" Meowth retaliates.

"AHH!!"

* * *

"YES…Yes...yes…..yes……yes"

"Uh…Jessie did you hear that?" Misty asks trembling.

"Yeah…creepy…" Jessie replies nodding. "I wish we had a flashlight right now."

"I wish out group was still together instead of split up." Misty says in a low whisper.

"As I always say, I guess it can't be helped." Misty and Jessie wisk around to face 6 guards, pokeballs in hand and ready for battle. The one who spoke was up front with a large grin on his face.

Jessie screams and Misty grabs her pokeballs in a protective fashion. "We're not battling all of you! 6 on 2 isn't fair!"

The head guard smirks. "Oh well then child, you don't know, that in Brikoru's house anything goes."

* * *

"AHH!!"

"We're coming twerp!" James and Meowth run up to see Brock facing off six guards.

"Maybe we shouldn't have come?" James gets sheepish again.

"Come on James! You're a pokemon trainer and their looking for a battle!" Brock urges.

"I'm not that good!...trust me…" James replies.

"He's from Team Rocket…" snickers one guard.

"The kid shouldn't even bother…" whispers another.

"Do you hear what they're saying about you? Are you gonna let them keep saying that about you?" Brock continues to urge.

"Look at his blue hair…"

James cringes.

"Yeah, he's probably not battling because he's a softie…"

"Hey! No one calls me a softie! I'm a hardie and nothing but!" James shouts finally cracking his shell.

"Yeah! But try not to get too pumped up…like Ash…" Brock tells him.

"Hm! Let's just see where this battle takes us eh?" A guard scoffs.

"And what about the other guy…"

"Says he's a breeder…"

"Softie…"

Brock get's an anime anger mark on his forhead(someone tell what they're called), "Okay! Let's go, you and me! Battle, now!"

"And he tells me not to lose it…" James mutters as he steps up next to Brock.

"Meowth go and judge the battle!" Brock orders.

"Eh…" Meowth walks over to where the referees usually stand during a pokemon battle.

"No way! The cat's on your side, he'll probably call us out too early! One of our people can judge." A guard yells out.

"That's one less for us to battle." Brock points out slyly.

"But if you say so…" James and Brock smirk knowing what comes next.

"Fine…fine!" The guard gives up. "He can judge but remember, we're watching him…"

Meowth sweat drops as he goes to his respective area outside the battle field. "Uh…"

"Let the battle begin…" Brock tells Meowth.

"What?"

"Say that!" James yells.

"Oh, let the battle begin!"

* * *

"How about one more compromise?" Delia asks Brikoru.

"What'd I _just_ tell you?" Brikoru gets his anger mark while tightening his grip on his special pokeball.

"I'll take what you give me." Ash tells him.

"Eh…"

"What about a pokemon battle? A sudden death match, any pokemon you got against any pokemon I've got…that you still have in your possession." Ash turns downcast.

"Fine." Ash looks up surprised. "Choose your pokemon from the ones in my possession. If you lose, you must join my team of bandits." Ash grits his teeth but he knows winning's his only hope. "But if you win I'll free you, you friends, your "enemies", and your pokemon. And, I'll submit my team for Team Rocket."

Ash sighs knowing that a larger Team Rocket isn't really better but he'd take it. "Oh." Brikoru pauses. "Remember, anything goes."

* * *

Woot! Finally, done! I feel like a bum for not updating since…December. That is very bum-like! So, yeah. I know it's in need of repair but, with about 1 or 2 chapters left I can finish it and pretend I never wrote it! Then again, that would be pretty hard since my name's right next to the title.

I'd like to thank these reviewers, you are the only ones who inspire me to write these stories…trust me, even my teachers have a hard time…

They are:

Angel Born of Darkness

Raven the Ravenous

Renaki

Ikarishipper900

Swack16

CrystalMask



Hey, also thanks to people who read my story and don't review but I would appreciate if you would comment on things about the story to let me know what you liked and also what I need to work on. Thanks! Bye.


End file.
